


Secret admirer

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Evan is a sweetie, M/M, Pansexual Evan, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Connor wasn't a huge fan of Valentine's Day, but he always looked forward to the letters he got in his locker.





	Secret admirer

Connor wasn't a huge fan of Valentine's Day, but he always looked forward to the letters he got in his locker.

Since the second grade, Connor received Valentines Days cards from a 'secret admirer', or as the admirer called themself, 'a secret friend'.

He knew that after the printer incident, no kid in their right mind would put a card in his shoe box, that he covered with bright pink papers and a red heart in the middle. Connor didn't want to make one, but his mother made him, as she told him to ' _Try and get in the spirit of things!'_. He couldn't fight back because he was a mere and easily ground-able, so he went along with it.

At the end of the celebration, he was shocked to find a single card inside, and a large amount of candy messily wrapped in a baggie. He was ecstatic, because not only did he get a card, but someone gave him probably most of _their_ candy! It was the sweetest thing he ever saw, literally.

Connor remembers running to his mom with the box in his hands, and happily showing her the treasures that laid inside. Cynthia was thrilled, she was glad someone out there cared for him.

The cycle didn't stop, however, as it was the same up until fifth grade. Connor and his class stopped doing in-class celebrations of Valentines Day, but his admirer came up with the simple solution to leave candy and a card on his desk for three years.

In seventh grade, Connor was shipped off to a private school when it was clear he was having problems at school. He didn't think he'd see anything from his admirer, but was surprised to see that Zoe made the deliveries for them, waiting on his bed when he arrived home.

Ninth grade came and Connor was back to normal school, being kicked out of his previous one due to weed problems. Apparently his admirer found out, as he saw a small amount of candy and a cute card laying outside his locker. He made sure to leave it unlocked for the next two.

As it was his final year in high school, Connor decided he'd try to find out who his admirer was. He left a note sticking out of his locker for them, and hoped they'd accept.

It was all he could think about throughout the day. Connor had scratched away the rest of his chipped nail polish and nawed at a hangnail. He was incredibly anxious for his admirer's response, and waiting didn't help.

At the end of the day, he returned to his locker, and saw a note sticking out. He knew it wasn't his because it was folded smaller and his admirer used a pink sheet of paper. He hesitantly grabbed it, and unfolded it, bracing himself.

_'Okay, meet me out on the basketball court at 3:40.'_

Connor glanced at the clock. It was 3:32, and his anxiety was screaming at him that he only had eight minutes to get to the court, so he grabbed the candy and card lying in his locker, shoved them into the front pocket of his satchel (he never used that pocket) and hurried outside.

When he arrived, Connor was surprised to see Evan Hansen, who was sitting on a bench, hiding something behind his back. Connor remembered him distinctly, as he did shove him in the hallway _and_ stole his letter. Evan was dressed fairly nicely that day, as he was wearing jeans and a snowman sweater. He figured Evan had asked Zoe there, and was waiting for her, since he did like her.

Connor pulled out his phone a couple of minutes later, and it was 3:39. He looked around, then back at the time. The anticipation was killing him.

Finally, the time changed to 40, and Evan stood up. Connor looked over at him, and they both locked eyes for a moment, before Evan broke it, looking away and tugging at his sweater. Connor looked away, but watched him out of the corner of his eye. Evan was walking over to him, but _why?_ Evan liked Zoe, or at least Connor thought so. No, he saw it in his letter, it had to be true!

"H-h-hey, C-Connor.." Evan spoke just barely spoke above a whisper, hunching his back forward like he was trying to hide himself. "I uh- I g-got your n-note.."

"You're my admirer?" Connor asked, and watched as Evan nodded. "But- your letter said-"

"I-I said Zoe because I'm- imstillinthecloset," he blushed heavily, and bit his lip.

Connor knew how that felt. He just nodded and said, "Oh.."

"Um- t-this is for you!" Evan shoved something into his hands, and when Connor looked to see what it was, it was a bouquet of tulips.

"Why? Why me?" Connor said softly and gently. He had to know what Evan saw in him.

"You- you sat with m-me at recess, at the s-swing-set? We t-talked about marvel s-superheroes.. It m-meant a lot to me.." Evan explained in a quiet and shy voice.

Connor had completely forgotten about that. He didn't know how, but he did. Damn his short term memory. "Holy shit. I.. I never thought.."

"I'm s-sorry if this is weirding you out just please don't shove me! I'll l-leave you alone-" Evan started to ramble.

"No!!" Connor cut him off. "This is just... a huge surprise. But it's a good one, don't worry! It's not weird or anything."

"Really?" Evan made a small smile.

"How about we stop at Caribou or something? Then we can hang at my house? I'd really like to know more about you," Connor offered.

"Y-yes! Ohmygod, definitely!" Evan looked _really_ happy, and it made Connor's heart swell. He carefully reached for his hand, and nearly cried out with joy when Evan grabbed it.

It was definitely one of the best Valentines Day he ever had.

 


End file.
